1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sign holders for releasably retaining and displaying sign sheets printed with images or words, such as table top item identification signs. More specifically the present invention relates to a channel sign holder apparatus including a substantially rectangular sign sheet receiving channel having opposing channel side walls extending forwardly from and interconnected by a substantially rectangular sheet abutment panel having a forward sheet abutment surface, the channel side walls having sheet edge receiving grooves opening at an angle toward each other and toward the sheet abutment surface. A flexible and resilient sign sheet having two substantially parallel opposing sheet edges is provided which is sized to slide into the receiving channel from an end of the receiving channel with the opposing sheet edges simultaneously sliding into the edge receiving grooves. The angled orientation of the edge receiving grooves relative to the sheet abutment surface bows the sign sheet flat against the sheet abutment surface so that friction between the sheet edges and the edge receiving grooves and between a rearward face of the sign sheet and the sheet abutment surface firmly retains the sign sheet against sliding out of the receiving channel with the force of its own weight when the apparatus is handled and tilted, and yet permits manual sliding of the sign sheet out of the receiving channel, such as to insert another sign sheet. The sign sheet does not truly bow, because it flattens against the abutment surface. A transparent cover sheet is optionally provided to cover the sign sheet to protect the sign sheet from damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been sign holders in the form of sign sheet receiving channels having parallel and opposing longitudinal channel walls with opposing edge receiving grooves opening directly toward each other for receiving opposing edges of a sign sheet printed with writing or images, so that the sign sheet is removably retained and displayed within the receiving channel. Typical prior art edge receiving grooves are designed to accept 0.060 inch thick engravable sign material and not the current thinner range of sign sheet material used in modern graphics.
A problem with these prior sign holders has been that the sign sheets are not retained against lateral sliding and can slide part or all the way out of the channel when the sign holder is handled and moved. Another problem has been that the sign sheets can become slightly rotated within the edge receiving grooves so that the sign sheet appears crooked or misaligned with the sign holder. Another problem is that sign sheet materials are not uniform in thickness and will vary in thickness depending on the different types and different manufacturers of the sign sheet. While it is possible to limit unwanted sign sheet displacement within the sign holder by making the edge receiving grooves narrow enough to effectively grip sign sheet edges, sign sheet material is not readily compressible and the tight fit makes inserting the sign sheets into the sign holder difficult at best, and more often results in bends and creases in the sign sheet resulting from attempted and unsuccessful insertion.
One example of a prior sign sheet holder is that of Healy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,446, issued on Oct. 30, 2001, disclosing a sign system including a chassis for supporting a backing sheet to provide a stable platform, and a magnetic backing sheet having magnetic tape which is attached to the chassis to function as a frame for the sign inserts. A light transmitting protective sheet may cover the sign inserts. The sign inserts or cover sheet contain a thin coating of material which is magnetically attracted to the magnetic backing sheet so that the inserts are retained on a sign.
Another sign sheet holder is revealed in Healy, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 435,270, issued on Dec. 19, 2000, for a sign having a concavely arched support panel standing mostly upright on a rearwardly extending support leg and having cylindrical upper and lower panel walls along support panel horizontal edges. Since Des. 435,270 is a design patent, there is no explanation of how a sign sheet may be retained.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sign holder apparatus which removably receives and displays a sign sheet printed with words or images and which retains the sign sheet with a firm friction grip until removed by manual force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sign holder apparatus which can receive and firmly retain any of several thicknesses of sign sheet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a sign holder apparatus for which sign sheet insertion and removal is easy and which causes little or no deformation of the sign sheet, and which can additionally retain a transparent cover sheet in front of the sign sheet.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a sign sheet apparatus which can stand upright on a horizontal support surface or can be secured upright to a vertical surface, or which can include a chain from which the apparatus can be suspended from an object or vertical surface.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a sign holder apparatus which sturdy, attractive and economical to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A sign holder apparatus is provided, including a sign sheet receiving channel having opposing channel side walls extending forwardly from and interconnected by a sheet abutment panel having a forward sheet abutment surface, the channel side walls having substantially parallel edge receiving grooves angled and opening toward each other and toward the sheet abutment surface; a flexible and resilient sign sheet sized to slide into the sign sheet receiving channel from an end of the sign sheet receiving channel with opposing sign sheet edges simultaneously sliding into the edge receiving grooves, the angles of the edge receiving grooves relative to the sheet abutment surface bowing the sign sheet against the sheet abutment surface such that friction between the sheet edges and the edge receiving grooves and between the sign sheet and the sheet abutment surface firmly retains a range of thickness of material of the sign sheet against sliding out of the receiving channel with the force of its own weight when the apparatus is handled and tilted, and yet permits manual sliding of the sign sheet out of the sign sheet receiving channel.
The angles of the edge receiving grooves relative to the sheet abutment surface preferably are each substantially 30 degrees. The angles of the edge receiving grooves relative to the sheet abutment surface alternatively are each at least 15 degrees. Each edge receiving groove preferably is substantially rectilinear along its depth.
At least one of the edge receiving grooves optionally is curved along its depth. The sign holder optionally additionally includes a level support surface support structure, or optionally additionally includes an upright support surface support structure. A support surface support structure optionally includes two ring ports in the sheet abutment panel upper end, above the edge receiving grooves, a chain engagement ring passing through each ring port, and a chain engaged by the rings, the chain having sufficient length to arch upwardly above the sheet receiving channel for hooking over an upright support structure. The level support surface support structure preferably includes a leg structure joined to and intersecting a middle region of the sheet abutment panel, and extending rearwardly and downwardly from the sheet abutment panel, so that the leg panel extends to abutment with a level support surface when the sheet abutment panel is tilted rearwardly. The sign holder optionally additionally includes a transparent cover sheet sized to fit into the receiving channel for covering the sign sheet to protect the sign sheet from damage.